


I Remember

by pushingsupergazette



Category: Lee Pace - Fandom, Lee Pace Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lee Pace - Freeform, Oneshot, he finally named his brows, one day memory, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingsupergazette/pseuds/pushingsupergazette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>working from one big house to another, then came this new customer. He told you to work in his older brother's house. You just couldn't help but think that this man is a geezer since his younger brother had to get out his way to look for a housemaid. You were proved wrong when you arrived at his casa. A handsome man with a face filled with youth. But there's one problem; he has a one day memory.<br/>and Lee finally named his brows!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember

You’ve been working as a household worker for quite some time and the house owners you worked for set up really strange and strict rules; NO going upstairs, NO talking to the children, YOU MUST have your hair in a bun, YOU this, YOU that, NO this, and NO that. I guess that was how life is to rich people.

You were sent back to the HQ after you’ve done looking after an empty house which the owner had left for a business trip and came back. You were ready to be assigned to a new household as you walked towards your manager’s office. You heard a few exchange of words but all conversation stopped when you walked in, everyone in the room looked at you; the manager, a man and his son you assumed.

“Ah, (y/n). How was the big house? Pretty beautiful isn’t it?” your manager asked. The empty house you worked in belonged to a friend of your manager’s. You sighed. “Pretty and quite easy to look after since it is empty” you replied and stood at the side of the table to your manager’s right.

Your manager laughed. “You’ll be working for him next” he said and gestured over at the man who was sitting across from him. The man stood up and shook hands with you.

“William Pace” he introduced himself.

“(y/n)”

The little boy was playing little cars on the carpet floor and his father didn’t mind.

“To be exact, you will be working for my brother. His name is Lee and he is nine years older than I” he said, handing you a small piece of paper which had an address written on it.

“I see… Is there any certain rules I have to live by?” you asked. William laughed. “No, not at all. He’s a good brother” he replied.

You imagined this Lee-guy was old looking and out of order since his brother had to get out of his way to look for a household worker.

“You’ll be seeing my brother at his place tomorrow. Good luck working with him” he said with a small smile.

*

The following day, you found yourself at this big, big bungalow. It was a normal sight for you since all the houses you worked in is big. You were given the gate keys and you walked in, passing a mini garden. From a distance, you saw a lonely looking pool with a lone parasol with a lazy chair under its shade.

You rang the doorbell a few times.

“Alright! I’m coming!!!” a really clear loud voice said. You could hear someone rushing towards the front door.

A handsome man opened the door. His face was rich with youth, his beautiful coloured eyes complimented along with his long lashes and right kind of thick brows. His brows reminded you of two caterpillars. His beauty made you gape for a moment. Finally, you talked.

“Is this house Lee’s?”

He nodded. “I am Lee and this house is mine alright” he replied. Now that you realized, he had a white suit on, ready for some sort of important occasion.

“Who are you?” he raised his brow and had a confused smile on.

“I am your new maid. Your brother William sent me…” he gave it a little thought.

“Ah! That silly Will. Come in, come in. Thought I do not think I need a maid but it’s alright…” he was happy to invite you in. Lee was really tall and the white suit really looks good on him.

“I must say, sir. You look really handsome” you said which made him a little flustered.

“Thanks, I guess?” he fixed his bowtie and looked at the mirror.

“It’s my wedding day! A happy day!” he happily said. William didn’t mention this to you and you were a little perplexed upon this new discovery. “Really? That is good!” you happily said although you were a little confused of what to say.

Just then, the doorbell rang again. This time, it was William.

“Will! Why are you wearing those casual clothes? It’s my wedding day! Don’t look like that…” Lee told William after he had given him a brief hug.

“Lee… The wedding was postponed. Have you forgotten?” William said while holding onto his brother’s arm. Lee looked surprised.

“Ah, really? She didn’t tell me. I bet she’s busy, that’s why. To when?” he asked his brother.

“Next week. Yeah, she’s really busy, Lee. What you’d expect?” he laughed and Lee slowly took off his blazer. “I can wait, love can wait” Lee said with a little bit of discourage in his voice and sat down on a chair nearby.

He looked up at you and smiled. “So, you’ll be here to accompany me then” he laughed and William followed to laugh as well. There was a slight discomfort in William’s laugh; it sounded forced.

“How’s Mason? How old is he now? Like six months?” Lee asked about his brother’s son. Strange, the boy you saw yesterday looked like he was four years old. Probably William has another son, who knows.

“Yeah, his mom is taking care of him” he replied, hands deeply buried in his pockets.

“Ah, I see…” Lee said, looking down. “I guess I’ll have to change. Feel free to drink while I turn into an ordinary man” he got up and went upstairs to his room. William looked at you with a sad smile.

“There’s something different about my brother Lee. Please go easy on him. Things have been hard the past few years and the maids couldn’t handle him well…” he said in a small voice, only to your listening.

“What happened?” you asked. William signalled to the kitchen, wanting to have the conversation there instead.

“You see, my brother… he’s had an accident three years ago on his wedding day. He was sent to the ICU, his head was badly injured… He was in coma for months. The woman he was supposed to get married with cancelled the wedding fearing he would die. He didn’t but he woke up confused” William stated. You were appalled at such news. He continued.

“His time stopped on his wedding day. Every day he kept on asking when he’s going to get married and we kept telling him the week after, or probably the next day. Then the following day he’s forgotten about the previous day and again ready for the wedding as what you’ve seen just now”

“So for three straight years… he kept on getting ready for a wedding that was never going to happen?”

“Exactly…” your eyes watered, you were brought straight to tears.

“That’s why I hope you’d hang on. The other workers left because thinking it was too much for them. What about my brother? Don’t you think it’s too much for him too?” William asked.

“I’ll work hard” you said, wiping your tears.

Footsteps were heard descending the stairs.

“Hey, hey, hey…” a joyous voice was heard and Lee walked into the kitchen. He was surprised at your crying face.

“What’s the matter?” his voice was very comforting. You gave him a big hug which made him more shocked but he hugged you back anyway.

“I’m just upset that you had to postpone your wedding… You must’ve been impatient to get married…” you sobbed, lying.

He laughed. “Well, slightly impatient but what can I do? I’ll just have to wait anyway” he rubbed your little back. William smiled at such a warm sight. “I just came to tell you about the postponed wedding. She’s working really hard now so you can just stay at home and relax, brother. See you tomorrow” he said and left.

*

Lee is such a nice man. Why would a horrible thing happen to him? It was very unfair for him; every single day, getting ready for a wedding that would never happen.

He was reading a book in the living room and had the player turned on to play songs.

“Didn’t find much to do, hmm?” he smiled, looking at you who were standing not far from him.

“Yeah…” “Maybe Will have a reason to…” he said and looked back at the book.

‘Of course, it’s because of your failed memory’ you thought and frowned.

“Hey, come here” he called for you to sit next to him. You came.

“This book is pretty interesting. Worth the time” he said, flipping to another page. You nodded as you peered over. “Do you want me to read for you?” he asked which you later gave a small nod. Lee laughed and began reading.

“She cried, looking at the man she loved. Every single day he had forgotten about her and every single day he had fallen in love with her as if it was the first time. It was a wonderful feeling for him. She wouldn’t disagree to say it is but it was hard because things like this never made any progress. What if one day she married him? And the next day he had forgotten and screamed at the sight of a stranger in bed with him. It was painful, very painful” he read. You thought about such a fate for a man suffering the same thing to read a book which has the exact story. An irony.

He read and read and read; you enjoyed his deep voice telling the story. “Lee, what do you work as?” you asked.

“Me? I am self-employed. I design technical things and send the ideas over to a certain company” he said.

It must’ve been weird for him. Let’s say one day he made a progress and the next day he forget and was surprised at the previous progress then wonder who had made it when it was actually just himself. But life goes on anyway, no matter what.

You were comfortable, leaning your head on his shoulder while listening to him telling the story. Time flew and you had to leave.

“You’re coming over tomorrow?” he asked.

“Yes, exactly. I’ll see you tomorrow” you waved goodbye.

“It was nice knowing you, (y/n)”

“Yeah, you too!”

*

The following day started the same. You walked through the same garden and took a look at the forlorn looking pool.

You rang the familiar doorbell and just like yesterday, you heard someone rushing towards the door.

Lee opened the door with that similar white suit he had worn the day before. You, knowing what had happened to him; you pretended to not know him.

“Is this Lee’s house?” you asked. He nodded.

“I am Lee and yeah, this is my house. Who are you?” he asked as he fixed his blazer. You explained to him that William had sent you to work for him and like yesterday, he laughed and invited you in.

“Today is my wedding day and I’m so happy” the same sort of expression he had given yesterday. You bit your lip; you sympathized him deeply with the strong misfortune which befalls him.

“Your brother told me to mention to you that the wedding is postponed to next week” you had said and he turned with a surprised face.

“Really!?...” his gaze softened after a while and looked away. “I bet she must’ve been busy…” he undid his bowtie. He looked at you with a smile and told you it’ll be a minute for him to change into his casual clothes. You picked up the white blazer he had left on the chair and hung it on the hanger. You washed the dishes from yesterday and cleaned up a little. There wasn’t much to clean up, just this big man who had to be taken care of.

The house phone rang and you picked it up. It was William.

“How’s my brother?” he asked. “He’s alright. I told him the wedding’s postponed. He’s changing to his usual clothes right now” you replied.

“I’m sorry to have to play along with this…” he said in an apologetic tone.

“It’s alright…”

“Thanks” and the line disconnected. It must’ve hurt for the family to handle this but they accepted it anyway. It wasn’t his fault that things turned this way.

Lee walked down wearing a grey shirt and long white brown pants. He looked handsome even in casual wear. “So… welcome to my house” he said, arms opened wide with a big smile. He showed you the places you’ve been yesterday and he repeated the same words over. It didn’t tire you however; you enjoyed the sound of his voice so it didn’t matter.

He stopped by a mirror at the hall and looked at himself. “Yesterday I looked so young and today I have wrinkles at the side of my eyes…” he said and looked at you for an answer. You shrugged.

“I have no idea…” “Maybe because I’m frustrated that the wedding couldn’t be today” he laughed and went on showing the rest of his house. It upsets you. Until how long will he wait? What if one day he woke up being old and wondered why time flew so fast and he would time he was placed in some sort of time machine and freak out? For now it wouldn’t be much of a change but in the long run, these things could be very overwhelming to him. It could even break his mind.

*

It was four in the evening. You had prepared for dinner while he was sitting at the dining table, accompanying you cooking. He was reading the same book from yesterday. You looked at him for a moment and he caught you staring.

“Do you want me to read out loud?” he asked and giggled.

“Sure…” you were ready to listen to the exact same lines he had read yesterday.

“And so, she tried to figure out a way to help him out of his misery, their misery. She looked and looked because love; the wonders of love had gave her the strength and courage to find a solution. Every maze has an end, a way out and she believed there is a way out of this…”

You stood there, confused. Why didn’t he reread the same page as yesterday if every single day works the same? He would’ve forgotten that he read it and start over. You wondered for some time and he stopped reading, looking at your gaze that seem to be focused in something very far away.

You were deep in thought while he was focusing at you.

A strange smell, smell of something burnt. Just then you jumped and looked at the pot. Part of the food was burnt and you frowned. He set his book to the side and went over to see if you were hurt. “I’m sorry. I’ll pay for the burnt pot” he smiled and shook his head. “It’s alright. You seem to be very deep in thought. Is there something bothering you?” he asked.

You turned off the stove. “Why did you read that page?” now he started to wonder at your strange question. “Of course I have to. You can’t go on reading the same pages every time, (y/n). I have to look over at a new page for a new story, a new adventure” Lee smiled.

“Why does this bother you?” he suddenly questioned.

“No… Yesterday....” you were about to say it but you looked in his eyes. “I had a rough time…” you finally said and sighed to make it more realistic. Lee smiled and helped you clean up the mess. Both of you enjoyed the dinner you had made despite part of it being burnt.

“And so… I was very happy that she accepted my proposal. It wasn’t easy, really…” he told you the story about him proposing to the woman he so loved; Ariel. He leaned on the chair with a still smile. “I bet she’s busy working her ass right now. She’s always been working hard” he said to himself.

‘I bet she’s married to another man and has her own family now, Lee’ you thought to yourself. Lee was smiling at you and you were afraid that he might read your mind so you looked away.

“Wait for a moment…” he said and got up from his chair. He disappeared within the study room. While waiting, you went on washing dishes. It was drizzling outside and you were watching the little raindrops sliding down the glass windows while washing.

“I’m back!!!” Lee sang in a tune and you saw him with a little sketchbook in hand and a small pencil in another. He seated himself and began drawing. You came to him after you were done and you saw a child-like sketch of his which you assumed was yourself. It was neat but as you had described, it looked like a child’s drawing.

“Nice, huh?” he asked, holding up his sketchbook for you to have a better look. You smiled and took the pencil away from his hands. “Let me do it” you said and seated yourself close that your shoulders touched his. You leaned closer to the sketchbook and began drawing. It was quiet; you could only hear the patter of rain and his small warm breath that was gently tickling the nape of your neck. You shivered at such stimuli Lee was giving you. He realized it and quickly asked for forgiveness.

“I am very sorry!” he said and shifted his position where he rested his chin on your non-dominant hand; his stubs were scratching on your soft skin. You stole a glance and smiled at how he was like a small child in your eyes. “You really have a good drawing…” he looked up at you. “Why don’t you become an art teacher instead?” he asked.

“Reasons…” you continued drawing a picture of yourself. “Hey, put me in the picture too” you smiled at his request and surrendered to the big child.

You drew his figure, much bigger than you. You smiled while drawing his thick brows and his beautiful eyes. Little did you realize he was actually watching your expressions instead of your drawing hand.

Finally when you finished drawing, Lee smiled and tore the page and disappeared again. It took him longer than before to come back and when he did, he had the drawing laminated. He had cut it into a smaller size before laminating it. “I have lots of laminating paper and this deserves to be kept well. I’ll use this as a bookmark” he smiled and placed it in between the pages of the book.

You looked at the time, it was your time to leave and you got up and stroked his hair like one stroked a dog’s head. He pouted his lips. “Time to go?” he asked. “Yeah, exactly…”

“But it’s raining…” he looked at the window then at you. “Yes”

“Do you really have to go home?” he asked. “It’s not necessary but you just knew me” you stated. He shook his head and said it was fine for you to stay since it might rain harder. You shrugged in response and nodded. “Well, I guess it’s fine then…”

*

As he said, it did rain harder and you were glad you had chosen to stay instead. He was working at his study table when you walked in. He heard your footsteps and told you to come closer. His drawing of a person is bad but when it comes to mechanical drawings, it was neat and precise.

“Have you heard of the story about the shoemaker and the dwarves?” Lee asked and you nodded.

“I felt exactly like the shoemaker. I come to look at my work and looks like someone had done it for me. What a surprise, huh?” he smiled as he continued drawing the lines. As you had expected, he must’ve find it shocking to have the work done, having no idea it was himself that did it. 

*

Lee had lent you his PJ’s and let you stay in one of the rooms. He called you over to his room to hand you a blanket and a bolster. “A friend to hug” he smiled as he handed it to you. You looked at the hanging white wedding suit at one corner of his room. The sight of it made you sad. Tomorrow he’ll be putting it on again and be ready for his wedding just like every day for three straight years. How painful that is. Unable to control your emotions, you tightly hugged him.

He laughed. “Hey, hey… what’s the matter?” he asked as he held onto your shaking shoulders. He has to know, he has to find out else it would be overwhelming for his heart and mind. 

“Lee, can you do something for me?” you asked as he wiped your tears. “Yes, anything, of course…” he said, close to whispering. He looked very worried and would do anything to stop your tears. He is such a nice man, why would this happen to him?

“Write something about me. Something like a simple biography…” you told him and he nodded.

“Okay, okay. Right away…” he seated you at the edge of his bed and quickly looked for a notebook.

Lee came back with a notebook and a pen. He seated himself close to you. His weigh made the bed slope downwards. You leaned against his chest as he started to write.

“What’s your birthday?” you looked at him and shook your head. “You won’t remember it…”

“That’s why I’m writing it down, idiot” he smiled and he wrote down your name.

You told him your birthday and he started to write about you.

“A strange looking girl…” he laughed.

“Always come to hug me and cry the whole time. Seems that she has a lot of tears to give, tears to share and I hope those are happy tears…” his hand wrote it on the book. “I don’t know much about her but; I bet she’s a nice person. She has this sort of personality which makes you comfortable with her although you just knew her” Lee was muttering out every word he wrote into the book. He was all over talking good about you.

“Isn’t there anything bad about me?” you asked, sniffling. He shook his head. “Haven’t found… wait! You burnt my pot” he laughed and quickly wrote it down.

When he was done, it was three paragraphs long. You told him to keep it well and he chuckled in amusement. “Why are you telling me to write and keep it? I don’t forget things easily” he flicked your forehead and placed the notebook at the side table next to the lamp and the alarm.

You both were still seated next to one another on his bed. You were just staring into space and Lee woke you back into reality. “Hey, hey… what’s the matter?” he asked as he stroked your hair.

“Nothing’s the matter”

“Get your sleep” you looked straight into his eyes. Those eyes were familiar with the sight of you and tomorrow they will no longer be accustomed. He recognized it was sorrow that you felt and comforted your grieving soul. “I don’t know what you are upset about but…” he leaned towards you and kissed your forehead. “I give you a kiss for you to sleep well tonight” Lee smiled and sent you to bed.

You watched as he slowly closed the door, leaving you in the dark room. When the door’s completely closed, you wept. How hard you wept, you had no idea but it was the hardest cries ever.

*

It was bright outside. The following day had come and you heard Lee was in a rush; hearing the sounds of him knocking a few furniture around the hallway. You walked out and saw him in his room, fixing his suit. Lee was surprised when he saw your reflection at the mirror that he furiously turned and asked who you were.

“I am going to call the police, intruder” he said, again with that loud voice.

“Lee, it’s me, (y/n) William sent me to work here. Look” you had your arms open wide and he realized you were wearing his PJ’s. He slightly let down his guard but was still cautious of you.

“Why don’t I remember?” he asked. You hated that question.

“You were so drunk yesterday, that was why” he nodded. Strange, he believed it well.

“So you stayed for the night?” “Exactly…” he turned again towards the mirror to check on his look.

“I believe you know that I’m getting married today”

“Your brother told me to inform you it was postponed in three more days” you answered.

His hands came to a halt as it was doing the buttons. It came down to his sides and he looked down. “She’s very busy, hmm?” he grunted and like yesterday, weakly undoing his clothes. He ignored your existence and he took off the white collared shirt. Lee sat down on his bed only with his white pants on and rubbed his temples.

“It’s just a dream, just a dream…” he murmured. “What’s just a dream?” you asked. He looked up at you. “I had this long, long dream that felt so real. I was getting ready for my wedding and I was involved in a crash. When I looked at your face I remembered you were in that dream. You told me the same thing, ‘your wedding is postponed’, things like that and it was raining in the dream. It rained and we both were drawing something” he closed his eyes when he said that and opened them when he finished talking.

“Just a dream” he stated.

You stood there, thinking. What he had mistaken as a dream was actually the reality of yesterday. You couldn’t find the exact words to explain the situation to Lee. You were scared yourself.

*

Lee apologized that he earlier called you an intruder and both of you were enjoying talking to one another. He asked your name, your birthday and about your life then he would talk about his fiancé, Ariel. It was tea time and you asked if he’d like anything to drink and he shook his head.

“Will is a strange boy. Why would he hire you? There’s not much to do in my house” Lee chuckled as he took the book he had read yesterday. He flipped the pages and his smile turned into a serious face.

“What is this? Did we really meet yesterday?” he asked, taking out the bookmark you both made yesterday and showed it to you. You were out of words.

“Tell me! Did yesterday really did happen?” he demanded for answers. You looked down and said yes. He held his head; his facial expression looked like he was in extreme pain. It was silent, only the sound of the insects and the buzzing of the fluorescent light.

“What about…” he barely said. Lee’s eyes were fixated on the floor for quite a while now. He turned to you, with a face red with tears. “Di—did the crash… really happened?” the voice sounded like he was choked and he was trying so hard to force out a sound. His tears falling, it made you cry as well.

“Y—Yes. It happened… Three years ago” you came close to him and forcefully wiped Lee’s tears although he was a bit hesitant in you touching him. It must’ve been very overwhelming and he certainly wanted to be left alone but he doesn’t know best. Lee let your comforting fingers did their job; wiping his tears, stroking his back and kissing his tears away.

“Ariel? Wh—where? Where’s Ariel?” that was the hard question. You kept silent.

“Tell me, (y/n)! Tell me! Where’s Ariel? What happened?!” he shook your body. You let him. Seeing more of your tears falling out, Lee was able to tell that nothing good happened.

“She left…” you whispered. “What? What?!” he couldn’t hear you, only a gust of air coming out of your mouth. Your pupils focused on his image. You get a good grip upon Lee’s shirt at his chest; you shook your head as you tried to force the truth out.

“She left you, Lee! She left for God’s sake she left!” you cried. He was surprised upon the news. What was strange was the fact that you were crying more than he did. Lee hugged you, he rested his chin on your left shoulder and you felt the fabric of your cloth wet with nothing else but tears.

“I had—that dream. I always had it… It was like nightmare…” his voice small, like a little child.

“It wasn’t a dream” “I know!”

Both of you fell silent. His breath, laboured. He was struggling to breathe. It was raining, a light rain; pitter-patter, soft touch of wetness upon the thirsty land.

“I need to breathe…” he said. Since the moment he hugged you, you were supporting his body weigh rested against your small body.

“Let’s go out—let’s smell the rain” your hands entwined with his.

You and Lee walked out. The smell of rain was wonderful. Both of you walked out towards the pool, getting a feel of the cold gentle rain. You imagined how Lee and you would look from behind, knowing that he was much taller than you were. Hands still holding on, he took you closer into an embrace and asked if you were ready.

“Wha…” you were about to ask when he carried you and jumped into the pool.

It had that sort of cathartic feeling when you both were in the water. You saw Lee smiled and he went towards a shallower place where you could stand up. He sat at the side of the pool with you still in his arms. His long legs were in the water, kicking it while he hummed an unknown song. Both of you stayed until the rain stopped. It didn’t get heavier as you had expected.

Lee looked at you and you couldn’t tell what his eyes were telling but it had a good feel to it. You didn’t think he would kiss you but he did; with his cold lips, he warmed it up with yours. Gently nibbling your lower lip and sighed. With Lee’s lips still upon yours, he asked if you wanted to have a bath.

“Uhuh… uh-uh” he chuckled. “Is that a yes or a no?”

Your lips returned to his again and he smiled. “That is a yes…” and he carried you inside the house.

*

Lee seated you at the bath counter while he turned on the water for the bath. Both of you waited for it to fill up. Your legs were dangling and Lee was leaning against the wall next to you.

“How come I am not so upset as you are when I found out about it?” he asked you.

“Probably you’ve always known it in your heart but never your mind” you replied, looking at the water coming out from the faucet.

“Maybe… maybe…” he said and took off his pants. His freckles were all over his skin and your fingers traced it. “The freckles aren’t nice” he said, only in his white boxers. He helped you to undress and you were left with nothing but only your underwear. “I like it…” you said after a while, fingers still tracing the freckles on his shoulders.

“Why?” Lee raised his brow, his head slightly turned towards you and eyes asking for an answer.

“If you are a galaxy, you’ll be so full of stars. These are your constellations” you said, pressing your nails and marking his skin with red lines.

“Ah look, the Orion”

He laughed at your statement. “That is… pretty something…” he folded his arms at his chest and sighed. You touched his brows. “Your every action is questionable and I wonder what it is now” he smiled with his eyes closed. His lashes are at a beautiful length and thick.

“It reminds me of caterpillars” “Yeah… this one is Jim and this is Tim” he pointed at the brows, first the right and then the left.

Both of you had a good laugh, not realizing that the water was overflowing from the tub.

“Oh! Oh!” you pointed and Lee quickly turned it off.

His hands reaching out to you like a mother picking up her baby. “Come, let’s go” he said after both of you undressed and downed in the lukewarm water.

Lee held your hips as you adjusted yourself within his lap. You then leaned against his bare body. “This is relaxing…” his breath tickled your ear. “It is…”

“Hmm… You’re nice”

“Thank you”

*

You tried to work on Lee’s memory. It seems to you that it can be fixed somehow. A puzzle that has a proper solution. Days passed, Lee became fond of you although his memory of the day before was very vague. Dreams; he’d say. He’d dream of you very much but none of it was a dream. You took pictures of both of you and placed it on the walls, at the side of his bed, in his journal, at his study table; literally everywhere he could see. You were certain he would remember.

Every day he would wear the suit but he wasn’t very eager about the wedding. There was a certain day you walked in, you found him sitting at the dining table looking at a picture of you and him. Lee looked up at you and smiled. “Hey, I don’t know who you are but the picture of us looked very happy” he said, touching the picture. You had to explain to him and he began to wholly accept it. Reality began to have a tight grip on him.

“Yeah, I dreamt of you yesterday” he smiled.

“Yeah? What did we do?” he looked up to think.

“We… We made muffins and kept some in the fridge for today” he said. You looked at the fridge and signalled for him to check. When he did check, he smiled again. “Not a dream?” he took it out and set it on the table. He took a vanilla muffin and ate it.

Lee was getting better. You were certain you could stop his misery. You will help him, you certainly will because you love him with all your heart.

*

One day, you went to Lee’s place as usual but the front door was open. You were scared that he might be to the wedding. All worries went away when you saw William was there and told you that Lee was still sleeping.

“I thought of coming today” he looked around at the pictures you stick on the walls.

“Tell me, what are these pictures?” William asked his tone of voice obviously unimpressed.

“This is for your brother’s memory…”

He banged his hand on the table.

“I hired you to look after my brother, not having a relationship with him. I wouldn’t mind if you do but his memory is failed! Don’t you think it’s too much for him to walk through his home and see all these pictures and wonder who this girl is? It is good for you because you remember but he doesn’t!”

“He’s doing well! He really is!” you replied.

“You’re saying that because you’re in love with him! He doesn’t remember you! He couldn’t even remember what he did with his family, what difference does it make you?!” you said nothing in defence.

“You’ll be going back to the HQ. I’m getting a new maid tomorrow. Go home…” his anger went away. You looked at the very walls filled with your picture and Lee’s. Yes, each one of the pictures, both of you was smiling. You had a last glance before you left the place in tears.

*

William took off all the pictures that were stuck on the wall. He thought about how it could make his brother suffer. William looked at the bunch of pictures he had taken down and there were a lot more at other parts of the house. Lee was smiling with the girl and they looked very happy. When he was about to take down the pictures in the study room, he heard Lee’s footsteps descending the stairs.

“Who’s that?” Lee was in his PJ’s and saw his little brother.

“Will! Good morning!” he smiled and hugged his brother. “Good morning, Lee”

Lee looked at William’s hands that were full of pictures. “What are you doing with all those pictures?” he asked, taking a picture from his brother’s hand. He smiled when he saw the picture.

“She hasn’t come yet, Will?” Lee asked, looking at William for a moment and back at the picture. “What do you mean, Lee?” William asked, shocked at the question.

“(y/n) of course, the girl in the picture. She isn’t coming?” Lee asked.

“Do you remember?” he asked, ignoring Lee’s question. Lee smiled and patted his brother’s back. “Yes, I do now. That was three years ago, Will. Sorry for all the trouble. Where is she?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

William gaped. He could hardly answer his brother who was wondering where she was. Finally when he could answer, Lee wasn’t really happy.

“Why did you tell her to leave? Come on, Will. Really?” he took off in his PJ’s, leaving his brother alone in the house.

*

You went to the HQ, ready to tell the manager that you were fired. It was easier that way. You’d rather tell your manager yourself what had happened. A few knocks on the door and your manager granted entrance.

“Ah, (y/n)! I thought you’re working…” your manager said.

“Yeah—but, I think I’m…”

“Hey!” someone barged into your manager’s office. You turned to see Lee in his PJ’s and a few guards were in the way to take him out.

“I am William’s brother!” Lee said and your manager told the guards it was alright.

“William didn’t know what he was doing. Now come on, let’s go back” Lee said. Your manager smiled. “I don’t think you’ll be working here anymore…” he said to you when he saw you and Lee.

“What? What you mean?” you asked your manager.

“I bet you’re going to work as a housewife…” he chuckled and Lee took you out from the place.

A lot of people were looking because he was casually walking with his PJ’s. “Lee, why are you doing this? You remember already?” you asked, wiping off his sweat. He had a grateful smile.

“Of course I remember. You were there, always there…”

**Author's Note:**

> this story is inspired by a book I've recently read; The Housekeeper and the Professor (Yoko Ogawa)  
> I hope you enjoy. Please comment regarding this work. Thanks a lot!


End file.
